


fuyu no hanashi

by vmnesie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, if you didn’t get it, there’s a slight reference to given pls notice it, they're decorating, they’re in love, this is a christmas au, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmnesie/pseuds/vmnesie
Summary: there was something about the fire place. or maybe there was something about felix and his magical powers of making hyunjin feel as warm as the flames did.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hyunlix - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	fuyu no hanashi

**Author's Note:**

> hey! here i go again haha!  
> it’s been a while since i’ve written anything and i did that really quickly hhhh  
> i’m sorry if there are any mistakes, english isn’t my mother tongue!  
> hope you’ll enjoy though :3

felix always loved christmas. the scent of baked biscuits, the pine trees, the lights when he walked down the streets. he loved how the cold wind felt on his bare face and the warmth of his blankets when he got home. he loved to feel safe and sound. 

christmas always reminded him good times, where his family would reunite and they would all be together, just celebrating and having a good time. however, since he moved out, it became complicated to meet everyone during that time of the year, and loneliness found its way through his heart. still, he continued to decorate his flat during that period, as if the fake santa claus and the lights would keep him company. 

but this loneliness was shaken up when he started to date hyunjin, seven months ago. his boyfriend always made sure to shower him with love, double it on bad days. hyunjin always looked at felix with stars in his eyes, and felix noticed it. caught every part of it all. he also made sure he showed him affection just the same. double it during that period. 

it was the first time they were going to spend christmas together, yet felix knew how hyunjin felt about it. hyunjin being an only child, and his parents not being that close to him, this time of the year was always one he feared the most: the lack of affection, the lack of love and the lack of warmth. the numbness, the early nights and the coldness. 

that way, felix had to make sure this year would be different. he had to make his boyfriend feel loved and cherished, because he truly is. felix is completely whipped for the boy, and he can’t even recall how many times his friends made fun of him for that particular reason. plus, he knows that it doesn’t bother hyunjin a single bit, since he’s on the receiving end — that’s what he would say to tease felix too, but truth be told, these feelings are totally reciprocated. 

thus, felix invited hyunjin to his place to decorate his apartment together today. it was only the 3rd of the month but he was already so excited, he couldn’t wait any longer. even though they planed on not doing a party for christmas, just a romantic dinner between them, felix wanted hyunjin to feel the magic of christmas, even if it was only once. 

and so he prepared everything. he carried the tree by himself, and gosh did he struggle to put it there. he prepared all the boxes with all the tinsels, baubles, even fake snow. he put on his favourite christmas playlist on, and started to bake some christmas cookies. the only one missing was his boyfriend. 

the latter arrived fifteen minutes later, not even bothering to knock at the door, knowing felix was already waiting for him inside. he took off his coat while telling felix he was there, and then proceeded to join him in the kitchen and circle him with his hands while putting his head on his shoulder, making the smaller boy smile. 

“hey baby.” hyunjin muttered and felix turned around to see him, the grin still present on his face.

“hey there pretty boy,” he said before kissing him. just like felix, the kiss was soft and tender, and it was all that hyunjin needed. “how are you?”

“good, work was pretty tough but i’m glad i’m spending the night here.”

“the night? sir, you’re just here to help me with the tree then you leave.” felix joked and his laugh grow bigger when hyunjin’s hands found his waist to tickle him. “is that so?”

their laughter died out when they kiss again. but then, they’re interrupted by the oven beeping, warning them the cookies were ready. still, hyunjin can’t let him go. in fact, he’s pretty sure felix is stuck with him till the end of times. 

“c’mon babe, i’m sure you don’t want to eat them burned.”

and so he let go of him, and puts his head on his shoulder again, but his head just stands there, into nothingness, since felix is getting down to open the oven. hyunjin whines, pressing felix to get up so that he can kiss him again. hyunjin is needy but felix is more than happy to supply his boyfriend with all the love he can give him. 

once felix put the cookies on a plate, hyunjin decides to take the cookies and places them on the table, next to the cardboard boxes where the christmas’ decorations lay. 

“oh, so that’s why you wanted me to come today?”

felix being behind him, didn’t see what he was talking about yet. but eventually, he figured it out.

“i want to make new memories with you. happy ones. those we could tell our children later. it’s going to be our first christmas together, and i want it to be perfect. i want you to be happy, because you deserve so much.” felix says simply, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. yet, his eyes lit up so much that it made hyunjin feel safer.  _ maybe this year won’t be that bad .  _

and so, they spent the rest of the afternoon making the christmas tree. hyunjin didn’t quite know how to place everything, but he wanted to do well, so well for felix, so that he’ll be proud of him, and that everything will go as felix want. 

frankly, felix couldn’t care less, for as long as hyunjin had a bright smile on his face. he couldn’t help but hope that this would change his vision of christmas.

“no, look babe,” he said before guiding hyunjin’s hands with the tinsel he was holding. “you need to start at the bottom, and then you make it go to the top.” he explained while moving their hands together. “it’ll look better if you put it on the edges of the branches, instead of on the inside of the tree... and you can always complete with the baubles if you feel like something’s missing.” 

hyunjin smiled timidly, like a child.  _ was it his first time he was doing it? _ felix would rather not think of that, since it made him feel so sad for him. and hyunjin must have noticed because as soon as he’s done with that damn garland, he turned down tosee felix, only to meet his watery eyes. 

“baby? what happened?” he worried while approaching his boyfriend and holding his hands, fondling softly his fingers. 

“nothing, i... i was just thinking of how you were as a child.” hyunjin quickly understood what he meant by that, and gave him a slight smile. 

“the most important thing is that i’m okay now, isn’t it?”

“it is. i just wished i could have met you sooner... i would have done anything for you to be alright. maybe hyunjin and felix from another universe would have been friends when they were children. and you would have come to my place to do the christmas tree every year!” felix’s eyes lit up again and gosh, how hyunjin wanted to kiss him in that moment. he always found endearing how felix would go on about his theories on parallel universes, always creating some where they would both be happy. where they are both forever lucky to have found each other: the missing piece of their incomplete puzzle called life. 

it always made him smile when felix brought up that theory just for him. what made him the happiest was noticing how felix pictured hyunjin in every moment of his life, even the ones in the other lives he’ had created with his theory.  _ gosh, how hyunjin wanted to kiss him right now _ . and so he did. he cupped his boyfriend’s face with his hands, before closing the distance between their lips, and sealing them in a couple of soft pecks. when hyunjin opened his eyes again, he saw all the lights from the decorations reflect in his boyfriend’s eyes. yet somehow, he thought that maybe it wasn’t that, but all the stars in the other universes that felix had created. he must have stopped functioning while contemplating him since felix was now raising one eyebrow. 

“what? is there something on my face? and don’t say-”

“beauty.”

“ugh, could you be even more cheesy?”

“fine, want me to tell you you have a pimple on your forehead?” hyunjin teased, and felix pretended to be offended before running to a mirror. 

“first off, that’s a lie!” he said while checking himself in the mirror and hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh. felix came back and made his way through hyunjin’s arms. they quietly stayed like that, hugging, and only the soft christmas’ music, the spluttering of the fire place and their steady breaths could be heard. 

hyunjin put his head on felix’s just after he kissed his forehead ( yes babe, i lied, but the face you made was worth it. ) and they stood there happily. hyunjin’s mind began to wander again but it stopped when felix pulled away. 

“we still have to finish!” he said, quickly taking the last decorations and putting some in hyunjin’s hands. they continued till the tree was finished. they put together the star at the top, and while felix was admiring their work, hyunjin was too busy looking at him. 

they quickly decorated the rest of the flat before going on the sofa to watch a movie.  _how the grinch stole christmas_ . it was one of hyunjin’s favourite christmas’ movies, since he grew up understanding the main character so much. but here and now, with the cookies his boyfriend baked, with the decorations all around his apartment, with the fire place near them, illuminating his pretty face, hyunjin has never felt so warm. so full. and he could not deny it even if he wanted, but he knew that all this warmth was not caused by the burning flames next to them, but by the small boy whose head was resting on him right now. 

and for the first time in forever, hyunjin had a feeling that he’ll feel good during this christmas season, and this time around, he didn’t need to make felix create an alternative universe for it. he just had to have him by his side in this one.

as long as he’ll have him, he knew he will be capable of overcoming anything. 

as long as he’ll have him, he will be able to enjoy winter. 

_ maybe this year won’t be that bad.  _

__

__

maybe he won’t be afraid of the next winter, nor the others coming after, for as long as he’ll have him. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos and/or comments! i would love to have feedbacks!  
> anyways, i hope you will all have a good end of the year :D  
> twt: vmneskz


End file.
